


Life's Two Guarantees

by NLRummi



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLRummi/pseuds/NLRummi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Spike lands in prison.</p>
<p>Apparently, it's a long story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Two Guarantees

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series drabble - Spike in prison (references to AtS 5x20 - _The Girl in Question_ )

* * *

_SPIKE (of the Immortal): "Every time he shows up I either lose my girl, get beaten by an_  
 _angry mob, or get thrown in prison for tax evasion. (off Angel’s look) It’s a long story."_  
~ Angel: The Series - episode 5x20 _The Girl in Question_  


* * *

In a fit of rage, the vampire slammed himself against the bars that held him. They couldn't do this to him, damn it! He was William the _Bloody_! Whoever was behind this was going to be painfully eviscerated! William promised as much to the otherwise empty jail with a vicious roar.

A moment later a man appeared in front of his cell. He was dark-skinned and handsome, in an impeccable Italian suit. 

" _You_ , again!" William spat venomously as he recognized the man.

The Immortal's lips curled into a lazy grin and he turned to leave the prison. He tossed a casual comment back over his shoulder as he strolled out: "Death and taxes, _mio amico_."

 

**The End.**


End file.
